Yelling wars part 1
by Some kidd
Summary: Harry and Snape have a early morning argument. Part 1 of 3 well if I get enghofh reveiws. I made this up by using a KoRn song using HP chacters. So read it reveiw it and enjoy it.


DISCLAMER: KIDD DOSENT OWN HARRY POTTER OR CHACTERS.  
  
  
It was around 8:00 AM around the pop machine. Harry was putting in a gallon in the pop machine when a angry snape walks up to him. " Potter what are you doing out in the halls at this hour?" Snape qestioned. " I was going to get something to drink." Harry spat. " OH so you want to be smart ten points from Griffindor." Snape said shallowly. " Whatever." Harrys said carelessly. " Oh so potter dose have some spunk." Snape said silkly. This got Harry angry.  
  
Harry: What's up with this fucking 'Ball Tongue' shit?   
  
Snape: All I needed was a Pepsi and you ass was here pissing me off...   
  
Harry: You better shut the fuck up, punk.   
  
Snape: Whatever sqib...   
  
Harry: Say what, say what?   
  
Snape: My dick is bigger than yours...   
  
Harry: Say what?   
  
Snape: My wand is bigger than yours...   
  
Professer MC gonagall walks onto the scean. " Professer Snape POtter stop this at onece." They both ignore her and start to dis eachother.  
  
Harry: Too bad I got your beans in my bag, stuck-up sucka', Horny motherfucka'. Takin' over flows is the halfwit pimp, need to save this crew from Jon Davis. I'm gonna drop a little east side skill, ya best step back 'cuz I'm 'a kill, I'm 'a kill. So watcha thinking Mr. Raggedy man? Doin' all you can to look like Raggedy Ann.   
  
Snape: I'll Check you out punk, yes I know you feel it. You look like one of those dancers from the deatheater video, you little faggot ho. Please give me some shit to work with, 'cuz right now I'm all it kid, suck my dick kid, like your daddy did.   
  
Harry: Who the fuck you think you're talking to??   
  
Snape: you.   
  
Harry: I'm known for eatin' little whiny chumps like you.   
  
Snape: Whatever.   
  
Harry: All up in my face with that...   
  
Snape: Are you ready?!?   
  
Hermione walks in the scean. " HARRY!" She said in shock  
  
Harry: But halitosis, is all you're rockin' steady. You little fairy, smelling all your flowers. Nappy hairy chest, look it's Austin Powers!   
  
Snape: Yeah, baby!   
  
Harry: I hear ya tweetin' on them fag-pipes clod, but you said it best, there's No Place To Hide.   
  
Snape: What the fuck ya' sayin'? You're a pimp whateva', limp dick. Harry Potter needs to rehearse, needs to reverse what he's saying. Wannabe funk joke is what you're playin', rippin' up a bad counterfeit, fakin'! Plus your bills I'm paying, you can't eat that shit every day, Snape.   
  
Harry: Say what, say what? You better watch your fuckin' mouth, Snape.   
  
Snape: So you hate me?   
  
Harry: and I hate you!   
  
Snape: You know what, you know what?   
  
Both: It's all in the family.   
  
Snape: I hate you!   
  
Harry: and you hate me!   
  
Snape: You know what, you know what?   
  
Both: It's all in the family.   
  
Snape: Look at you fool, I'm gonna fuck you up twice, throwin' rhymes at me like, oh shit, Vanilla Ice. Ya better run, run while ya can, you'll never fuck me up, Potter. At least I got a phat, original wand.   
Harry: Who's hot, who's not?   
  
Snape: You.   
  
Harry: You best step back, turd on the cob, you need a new job. Time to take them mic skills back to the dentist, and buy yourself a new grill.   
  
Snape: Fuck you.   
  
Harry: You pumpkin pie, I'll jack-off in your eye. Climbing shoots and ladders, while your ego shatters. But you just can't get away.   
  
Snape: Get gay?   
  
Harry: 'Cuz it's doomsday kid, it's doomsday. You call yourself a wizard?   
  
Snape: Yep.   
  
Harry: You're more like Jerry Springer.   
  
Snape: Oh cool!   
  
Harry: Your favorite wand is a winger,   
  
Snape: Winger?   
  
Harry: and all you eat is Zingers. You're like a Fruity Pebble, your favorite flag is rebel.   
  
Snape: Uhhhhhhhhhh!!   
  
Harry: It's just too bad that you're a fag, and on a lower level.   
  
Snape: So you think you're from Jacksonvill, kickin' it like Buffalo Bill. Gettin' butt-fucked by your uncle Chuck, while your sister's on her knees waitin' for your fuckin' nut.   
  
Harry: Wait, where'd ya get that little dance?   
  
Snape: Over here.   
  
Harry: Like them idiots in Waco, you're burning up in Bako where your father had your mother, your mother had your brother, it's just too bad your father's mad, your mother's now your lover.   
  
Snape: Come on hillbilly, can your broom do a fuckin' wheelie? You love it down south, and boy, you sure do got a purdy mouth.   
By this time a rather large group off people have gathered watching Snape and Potters verbal fight.  
  
Snape: and I love you!   
  
Harry: and I want you!   
  
Snape: and I'll suck you!   
  
Harry: and I'll fuck you!   
  
Snape: and I'll butt-fuck you!   
  
Harry: and I'll eat you!   
  
Snape: and I'll lick your little dick, motherfucka'.   
  
Harry: Say what? Say... what? Finnaly gets out of Transe and looks at snape. He runs for his life.  
" OH my god what have I been saying?" Snape said freacking out with all the griffindors looking at his bewildered. " Umm oh shit." Snape said allowed. " Yea you said that word four time five now that you've said it again." A young griffindor said. " Ohh grap..... twohundred points from Griffindor." Snape bellowed running off. Z" Whats gotten into those two?" Hermione asked Professer MC gonagall. " I don't want to know." She answered as she started to sho away the large group of people.  
  
THE END 


End file.
